


The end of the loop

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Stories not conforming to the usual way they are written [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Broken Frisk, Child Frisk, Crossing Timelines, Depressed Frisk, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk learning to deal with death and let go of their hatred, Frisk redemption, Gen, Hatred!Tale Frisk, Help this poor frisk out. their monsters are dead, Humans are terrible people, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No More Resets (Undertale), POV Hatred!Frisk, Pacifist Frisk, Partially Insane Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Racism, Teen Frisk, Verbal Frisk, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: An alternate universe. that is the most common variation of differences between each undertale world. but what if in the original universe there was a even worse outcome over genocide?Hatred!Tale is a endless loop of the same events over and over.  A alternate timeline Hatred!Tale is the endless loop of a pacifist ending in which humans murder every single monster. In every run of this timeline it resets due to Frisk losing control over their determination and forcing the timeline back before it RESETS.Due to their loss of control the RESETs wipe their memory almost completely except that they know every monster will die. but nothing will ever work. The timeline remains in this endless loop until a chance crossing of the timelines brings hatred!frisk to the original timeline. What will happen to them now that they have a chance to change?





	1. Broken Loop

You wake up. 

You find yourself in your bed that Toriel bought for you. All around you you see your friends dying over and over. It haunts you as you continue to lay in your bed feeling the pain of every stab. Why? why you? Everything was so much happier a week ago.

You had freed the monsters and succeeded in making all your friends dreams come true. Despite that happy fact you felt something in the pit of your stomach. As if it was all gonna come crashing down with just one bad thing.

That was when you learned the news that anti monster groups had banded together masquerading as monster love groups. When the monsters and you had come to the surface you had been greeted with these groups who promised to help you and the monsters.

Instead they cut down your monster friends when they had been least expecting it. The very thought pissed you off as you felt a warm liquid drip from your eyes.

You looked at your fingers seeing a strange black liquid covering them and the more you thought about it the more angry you became. You only had survived because you had been forced into a teleport by Sans who you watched die as he sent you away.

You had tried to fight back before they killed your friends but instead you watched if only briefly as you were forced away by Sans screaming his name and telling him to not leave you. He had assured you he would be fine but you knew that wasn't the case. Now you sat here in silent rage and mourning for the only family you've ever known.

Your rage grew as you grasped the picture of your family before punching the wall as more black goo poured from your eyes. Your rage continued to increase as you started destroying things in your bedroom.

Suddenly you felt weird as you realized even more goo was coming from your eyes as it dripped more onto the floor beginning to glow red. You were about to give into your rage when standing at your bed you spotted the locket Chara once had. You began sobbing profusely as you began feeling terrible pain in your SOUL.

 You looked around as your surroundings were covered in the goo more and more as you were threatened by the possibility of drowning. You didn't care anymore as the intense pain caused you to fall to the ground in even more pain. You briefly looked up as your vision went black hearing the WHOOSH of a portal.


	2. A new timeline and meeting yourself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awaken in a new timeline and meet yourself!?

You gasped as you sat up in bed slightly confused as you looked around. You were in a brown bed in a room that was rather strange looking, the walls were painted with this bright purple color and everything in the room was very modern looking.

"W-where am I?" you stammered as you noticed that you couldn't see out of your left eye. You reached for it and felt the fabric of a bandage over it covered with a red substance that you thought was blood.

Suddenly everything came rushing back to you...the humans had killed everyone you loved and now they captured you. You quickly forced the blankets off yourself as you tried to run from the room but fell before you could get far. You began to cry as you just laid there. 

Why were you so useless?

You couldn't even avenge them..

Suddenly your nasty thoughts were banished by a soft voice that seemed very famillar "What are you doing out of bed my child?" You gasped as you looked up and saw Toriel!? You pulled her into a huge hug as she said "Oh my"

You began crying as tears ran down your mom's back. You stammered as you said "I-I thought you were d-dead" she lifted your head to look at her as she said "I know my child. but you are incorrect. i am not your mother. i am another toriel from another place"

You asked "B-but then where am i?" She sighed and called to someone outside "You can come in now" The door opened as you turned to look and gasped.. It was another child like you but they were brighter, more alive looking.

You looked down at yourself and saw your hands noticing that they were covered in the same red substance your eyes seemed to be spewing. The other happier Frisk came over and said "Hello there uh me. I'm Frisk from the original timeline"

You nodded and said "I'm Frisk from somewhere." The other Frisk said "Well we can't call you Frisk that would be weird. can you think of a different name we can call you?"

You thought for a second and replied "Call me Melt." They said "Strange name but alright" They nodded and said "So Melt. do you know where you are?" You replied "I have no idea"

Frisk took your hand as they pulled you away from Toriel who smiled and waved as you were led away by Frisk to talk.


End file.
